The Enigma & the RatedR Brat
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam. Adam & Jeff are two wily young lovers who drive their brothers crazy over a lazy summer. Lots of brattiness, Jeff being difficult, Matt stressed, Jay amused. AU, OOC. Just for fun & giggles. Hardys, E&C, etc...
1. TreeHouse

**Umm.. just having fun here. Jedam. Generally brattiness. Jeff & Adam are two young wily lovers who drive their brothers insane over a lazy summer. I'm pretty unsure about their ages right now... as w/ a lot of things, Imma just write. Sex, language, underage, it's consensual. AU, OOC, non-wrestling. Start characters; Adam, Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane, Jay.**

**

* * *

The Enigma & the Rated-R Brat;  
Chapter one/ 'TreeHouse'  
Rated; M/ L, S (a naked Jeff thru-out, lotza cock-rubbing, sucking, fingering)**

Adam climbed up the boarded ladder to the treehouse, scooting his butt over the edge and crawling on inside... finding Jeff sitting on his purple beanbag in all his naked glory. Adam scratched at his hair. "Um, hi, Jeff."

"Hi, Addy." Jeff popped the sucker back into his mouth and leaned forward to smack the side of his 11 inch TV. He had stolen the piece of junk thing from a sidewalk where it had been thrown away, even though he said he asked first and the little old lady kindly told him to take it (or cram it, depending on what day you asked Jeff about it on) and set it up in the treehouse with some extension ropes leading from his house and lots of wire. It got poor as shit reception and Jeff had to resort from stealing cable to make it pick up anything.. which it turned out were a couple fuzzy channels. "Stupid thing. You were working fine."

"By fine do you mean there were less little squiggly lines?" Adam asked as Jeff crunched into his sucker and tossed the stick away, chewing up the shattered candy.

"No. They're still there." Jeff got up and started adjusting the alien-looking antenna on top of the small box. "But there was less green to the picture."

"Oh. Okay then. But why are you naked?" Adam asked. Not that he minded, he was just curious.

Jeff shrugged. "It's a free country. And this is my treehouse. I can be naked if I so choose."

Adam nodded. "But what if someone sees you? There's some twisted people.."

"Adam, the keywords were 'My' and 'House'. This is my house. I can run around it naked if I want to. If anyone comes up here they're trespassing and must be dealt with swiftly." He slammed his fist down on the top of the TV. "Dammit, you! Work!"

The TV buzzed louder and what little fuzzy picture was on the little screen went sideways.

Adam pouted and lowered his head. "Does that go for me?"

Jeff sighed and wiggled the antenna again. "Adam, you know it doesn't. You're always allowed up here."

"Oh. Cuz I thought this was my treehouse too."

"It is... unless you divorce me, in which case the pre-nup sez it's still mine."

Adam wanted to say 'But we're not married,' but Jeff missed the part about dealing with him anyway. "Oh. I get the dogs though, right?"

Jeff twitched and glared at him. "Woman, don't test me."

"Do I get visiting hours then?"

"If you pay child support." Jeff continued, sticking his tongue out past the side of his mouth as he fixed the antenna.

"But.. but.. it's not my... I didn't agree to that."

"Yes, you did." Jeff growled at the TV and smacked it again.

"Ugh, no... I'm taking half the candy supply then. We paid for it together. Half's mine." Adam crossed his arms in defiance.

"Nope."

"Well, what do I get?"

"A swift kick to your ass if you don't come help me."

"Ah-ha!" Adam pointed. "That's domestic violence. You're not gonna make a battered wife outta me."

Jeff blinked. "But we're not married."

Adam opened his mouth, twitched, slouched and drudged over to help Jeff with the antenna.

"There. I think it's deal-withable.." Jeff said, wiping his brow.

Adam looked at him sidelong and smirked. No doubt the little horndog was half hard. "Does running around naked turn you on or were you watching porn in here without me?"

Jeff glanced down at his dick and shrugged before plopping down on his beanbag and curling an arm around Adam's shoulders as the blonde crawled over to him.

"Or is something else you saw you liked?" Adam smiled up at him, biting his lip and blinking his beautiful eyes.

"It was porn. I was trying to get this illegal channel Matty blocked. It worked for a little bit." He grinned when he saw Adam pouting. "It was good too. This cute little blonde that looked like you on all fours and getting that sweet little ass drilled with this huge.."

Adam raised up and pinned him with a pointed glare. "Was this blonde male or female?"

Jeff gulped. "Tranny?"

Adam smacked his bare arm and folded his, still sitting on his butt on the floor of the treehouse.

Jeff rubbed his arm. "I'm kidding.. but think about it. Big boobs _and_ a nice package.."

"Jeff! I don't have boobs! I'm not a tranny!"

"No, but you have perky little pecks." Jeff said, reaching over to grope Adam's peck through his shirt.

Adam jerked away. "I hate you."

Jeff giggled. "No, you don't. And I'm kidding. The porn was so bad I couldn't tell what it was anyway." He said, dragging Adam back over to him and kissing the pouty blonde on the side of the head.

Adam huffed but settled in next to Jeff anyway.

They stayed like that for the longest, watching some boring ole Soap Opera on the TV because that's all it would pick up at all. Adam's head was laying on Jeff's stomach, his eyes darting from his disinterest in the program to Jeff's cock that rested not far from him. He finally abandoned the program all together and just let his eyes feast on that cock that curled up so beautifully against Jeff's abdomen. He then noticed the light snoring, suppressing a giggle and being content to listen to Jeff's breathing and letting his head rise up and down on his stomach with it. Adam raised up, seeing Jeff sprawled out on the beanbag, arm falling away from Adam and other laying stretched out to his side. Jeff's legs were spread and his mouth hung open in his sleep as his emerald eyes were closed.

Adam wet his lips and slowly moved down in front of him, fixing himself between his legs and leaning over his straddle. He ran his hands lightly up Jeff's thighs before dragging his tongue across the head of Jeff's dick, swiping up the precum before curling it back into his mouth. Jeff twitched in his sleep, snorting before smacking his lips tiredly. Adam grinned sweetly before going in for another swift lick.. this time getting a sigh. They liked to play with each other. Exploring each other, spending their days together. They would their nights if they could.. well, sometimes they did when they could. It was summer for the two young lovers. Nothing to do, but each other... that is, when their brothers let them. Adam wet his lips before licking all the way up the shaft and nibbling at the head. Jeff shifted in his sleep, moving his arms down to deter the disturbance to his sleep. Adam took them away and went back to his licking, causing his younger lover to jerk in his slumber. He was satisfied when he got a groan. Adam blew on Jeff's cock a bit before moving the tip of his tongue in small circles on the head. He got another groan and a stretch before he had to roll Jeff back to his back as he tried to turn over.

Okay, he was done playing. Adam took hold of Jeff's cock, stroking him a bit before sliding his lips over the head, sucking some and loving how Jeff arched his hips upward. Adam smiled, moaning around the head as he took more of Jeff's length in his mouth. Adam's hands moved up to Jeff's hips, holding to them as he started to bob his head, sucking to make Jeff nice and hard.

Jeff snorted again and opened his eyes, raising up to find Adam's head in his lap. So that was the little happy feelings he was getting. That made sense. Jeff grunted as he felt his cock hit the back of Adam's throat. "You fucking tease.. what're you doing down there?" He pushed Adam's hair back, smiling lazily as he saw his dick in the precious blonde's mouth.

Adam stopped and blinked, stroking Jeff's cock slowly as he licked at the head. "Thought I'd wake you up gently."

Jeff laughed as he shifted some in his beanbag. He was sweaty and his naked skin was sticking to it. He groaned as Adam went back to bobbing his head. Jeff ran his hands along Adam's shoulders. "Imma have to keep you to use as a fucking alarm clock... damn, baby.." He leaned back, sighing contently as he looked up at the roof of his treehouse before moving and lifting Adam off him. "Get up. You get naked too."

Adam didn't hesitate. Just yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor as Jeff jerked on his cock.

"Jeez, fuck.. slower, you slut. Eager little bitch."

Adam blinked and flung his hair out of his face. "You're so damn rude to me." He stuck his tongue out before _slowly_ unfastening his jeans and _slowly_ starting to push them down his hips.

"Ooh, yeah.. right like that.." Jeff purred, leaning back and arching up into his hand. "Now look at me like you're a virgin."

Adam stopped, his fingers down inside his underwear. "But I am."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Shyeah, right. We've been married long enough for me to know you're lying."

Adam put his hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes.

Jeff giggled and yawned. "Fine. Look at me like you're a dirty whore then. Come on, alarm clock.. get back to the show.."

Adam rolled his eyes and slipped his underwear down before dropping to his hands and knees, giving a sexy pout as he crawled over to Jeff.

-xx-

Matt looked out the window towards his brother's treehouse as he scrubbed a plate. "What do you think they do up there?"

Shannon shrugged and continued to shovel cereal into his mouth. Matt very well knew what Adam and Jeff did. He was just being... in the dark. It was better there, Shannon guessed. "I dunno. I think they paint and play Jacks."

Matt glared at Shannon and rinsed off the plate. "Don't be a smart-ass."

"I didn't say _how_ they played with the Jacks." Shannon smirked.

Matt groaned and covered his face with his hand. "I don't need to hear it."

"Oh, get over it, Matty. They corrupt each other and do bad dirty things in the light of the moon." Shane put in as he opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.

"Shane, it's day time." Matt reminded, wringing out his rag and letting the water out of the sink.

"Right. Whatever. It's a beautiful thing." He continued, pouring himself a glass and putting the juice back in the fridge.

Matt shook his hands off before drying them on a towel. "Don't you have some place to be?"

Shane checked his watch. "Right. Date. See ya."

"Who's the new twink?" Shannon asked with an awkward sneer.

"Not a twink, Shanny, and stop being jealous." Shane said, pinching a disgruntled Shannon on the cheek, laughing as the younger male cursed him.

-xx-

They both lay on their sides on the beanbag, stealing kisses and letting their free hands roam each others bare skin as their right hands fisted each other.

Jeff moved his mouth down Adam's cheek, kissing his collar bone. Feeling Adam stiffen so naturally under his touch.

"Oh, gawd.. don't stop.." Adam groaned, his breathing hitched and his lips flushed in arousal.

Jeff pulled back and wet his lips. "Never."

-xx-

Matt regarded the treehouse again. "Does Jay know Adam's here?"

Shannon shrugged again and went back to his cereal.

"It's 4pm. Why are you eating breakfast?"

"Cuz I just got up." The younger male said with a big mouthful.

"Close your mouth when you chew and don't talk with your mouth full. I raised you better."

Shannon stuck out his tongue, showing the chewed up bits he had on his tongue. He swallowed and scooped up another bite. "Yes, Papa Hardy." He said shoveling it in.

-xx-

Adam laid back on the beanbag this time, whimpering as Jeff held his leg up and kissed his way down it and to in between his thighs. Jeff stuck his tongue out and licked up Adam's pucker and to his balls as his blonde squirmed, the styrofoam beans in the bag making a scratchy sound under his weight.

"Unf, gawd.. who's the tease now..? Please, Master of Torture.."

Jeff giggled. "I love when you call me 'Master', Pet."

"Finger me." Adam groaned.

"I have no lube."

"Lying stack of... it's in the lock box." Adam pointed behind him to a box Jeff kept hidden.

Jeff shook his head. "Matty found it and freaked out. He took it."

Adam let out a frustrated groan. "Well, fuck him.. do it anyway.."

"Impatient wretch." Jeff muttered, using his tongue to get Adam wet some.

-xx-

Jay peeked inside the house. "Hello? Anyone decent?"

Shannon snorted. "Are we ever?"

"I mean clothed." Jay answered.

"Yes, Jay. Come in. Your _brother's_ in the treehouse with Jeff." Matt announced. "We're in the kitchen."

Jay let himself in and closed the door back before making his way to the kitchen. Matt was still glaring out at the treehouse. Jeff had built it. Jeff had did a damn good job making sure he could not see inside from the outside.

"What are they doing up there?" Matt muttered.

Shannon rolled his eyes. "Why'cha go find out?"

Jay smirked. "I'll go."

"No!" Matt shouted, startling them all. "No." He said more calmly. "That's okay."

Jay rolled his eyes and Shannon shook his head. "So? Tell Jeff about the barbeque Friday?"

"Didn't have to. He already knows."

Jay nodded.

-xx-

Adam let out a squeal, he was on his hands and knees halfway on the beanbag, his ass stuck up with Jeff's fingers buried inside him. "Uhmfmjknumph! Harder, Jeffy... please.." He wiggled his hips back into those fingers, whining when Jeff placed a hand on his hip.

"If you'd hold still.." Jeff grunted, reaching between Adam's legs to stroke his cock as his fingers probed Adam's hole.

"Oh, fuck.." Adam murmured, digging his nails into the beanbag and making them squeak on the material.

"Hey, you rip it, it's your ass." Jeff warned, squeezing Adam's dick.

"Ooh, kinky.." Adam giggled, arching his back. "Y'gunna bend me over your lap and spank m'ass?"

Jeff took his hand away to swat Adam on the ass anyway, receiving a surprised yelp. "You'd enjoy that too much."

They changed positions. Adam was on his back again with Jeff's head between his legs, fingering Adam's hole as his lips slide up and down his shaft. Adam was panting, arching up into Jeff's mouth and was a momentarily delirious wreck. "Oh, shit.. Jeff... do it.. suck me, baby.. make your bad little slut cum.."

Jeff pulled away and Adam whined. "And what am I getting outta this?" The younger Hardy asked, straddling over Adam's legs.

Adam whimpered, shivering even in the humid weather as he gazed into Jeff's lusty eyes. "Anything you want."

Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss Adam on the lips as he ground their hips together, letting their erections rub against each others.

Adam pulled away panting. "Jeff.. I'm serious.. I need to cum or Imma die.. oh, my god.."

"You're not gonna die, Addy.."

"I might explode then! And not in the way I want to now!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around both of their cocks, fisting them both as hard as he could. Adam squealed and started thrusting his hips up at Jeff, trying to get more of that friction that was driving him wild as his cock rubbed against Jeff's and clawing desperately at his lover's arms.

"Please please.. harder.. oh, fuck.. finish me.." Adam swallowed with a groan. "Finish me off.. oh, fuck, Jeff.." Adam squeezed his eyes shut tight, ignoring Jeff hiss as he dug his nails down into his arms, just let sweet released wash over him. The sputtering of Adam's cock, along with the blonde's over-dramatic orgasm, was enough to bring on Jeff's and the younger male came with a cursed grunt. In the end, both were panting, tired, tingling and covering with each others cum.

Jeff collapsed forward on top of Adam and they laid there, sweaty and sticky. Seconds later Jeff smiled as he felt Adam's fingers going through his hair.

"Please tell me you still have towels up here." Adam asked, running his fingers through the sheen of sweat on Jeff's back.

"Yeah. I'll get 'em in a minute. Gimme minute.." He sighed, burying his face in Adam's neck and breathing his blonde in.

**

* * *

Just two lovers playing, exploring and getting into trouble. The "Look at me like you're a virgin" came from 'American Dad', lol. I just wanted Jeff to say that to Adam once. I think I'll go the 'Figment' route & make Jeff only a couple years younger than Adam & Adam'll be about 16 or 17 (they are 4 yrs apart in real-life) I'm not sticking to their childhoods just so I can have them all together. Major AU. Amy nor Vickie was w/ Adam, no women period, ever happened. He's gay, Jeff's gay. End.**


	2. Naked Perv

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, sadly FanFic's still being a bitch, lol. Thanks bunches :) takers dark lover, redsandman99, thank you both, xD. SlytherinQueen020, I dunno, but I guess I must ;D**

**

* * *

The Enigma & the Rated-R Brat;  
Chapter two/ 'Naked Perv'  
Rated; M/ L (more of Jeff being naked, shenanigans, brattiness, perversion, twitchy Matt, amused Jay)**

Jeff had moved and got the towels along with the water bottle he kept so he could clean them off. Spraying Adam's stomach and chest before wiping him off. "You get me next."

"Kay." Adam agreed, purring as Jeff rubbed him down.

Now Jeff looked out his little window that faced the road, sitting on a crate as Adam put his clothes back on. Jeff was content to still be naked. Adam put his shirt over his head and straightened it up before plopping down on the beanbag and putting on his shoes.

"Y'think Matty minds us too much?"

Jeff titled his head to the side. "Does Jay?"

"Well.. Jay's not.. I mean, Matt is your real brother. Jay's just.. well, he's Jay." Adam replied, tying his shoe.

Jeff snorted and nodded. "Matt's all twitchy and squeamish. He's just so.. paranoid and overbearing at times. I can take care of myself. I can make my own decisions."

Adam sighed and tied the other shoe before crawling over to Jeff and wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling into him. Jeff smiled down at him and raked his mass of blonde hair back.

"Doesn't matter anyhow. Nothing would keep me from you." Jeff whispered and Adam smiled as Jeff pecked him on the forehead.

Adam jumped and inched away from Jeff as he heard Matt and Jay talking outside. "Jeff, do you have clothes up here?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nope. Came up in a towel."

Adam grimaced and plopped back down on the beanbag. "We're busted."

"Psh, whatever. Matt's not as stupid as he wishes he were."

"Jeff! Adam! Been up there long enough!" Matt shouted.

Jeff sighed. "I'm fine, Matt. Leave me alone!"

Matt popped his head up inside. "I'm not.. Ugh.. Where the hell are your clothes?"

Jeff shrugged. "Gave them to some homeless bum down the street. Gave me a BJ in return. Nice fellow."

Adam flushed and covered his face with his hand.

Matt scowled. "I do not want your ass running around here naked. Especially not in front of Adam."

"I'm in front of Adam naked all the time. It doesn't shock him anymore like it does you." Jeff simply said, picking at his chipping nail polish.

"Jeff.." Matt sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you. There's some twisted people.."

"I already heard this. I'm a big boy.." Jeff then smirked. "In more ways than one." He said poking his tongue out and motioning down to his crotch.

Matt huffed. "Fine. You're a pervert and are gonna get labeled a sex offender. Shannon's around here too, y'know."

"I've bathed Shannon before. Little bitch likes it when you wash his ass."

Adam whimpered and gave Jeff a silent look that meant 'please tell me you're bull-shitting.'

Jeff looked over at him and nodded his head in the way of Matt meaning 'I'm just trying to get under his skin cuz I love when he twitches.'

Matt shook his head. "You need to learn some manners. Now get your ass down here." Matt then climbed back down.

Jeff nodded. "He's just angsty cuz he wants to spank me."

"I don't need to hear this!" Adam cried, covering his ears. Jeff rolled his eyes and crawled over to the exit and made his way down the ladder.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! Not like that!" Matt shouted.

"I left my clothes inside! Go get them if you want them on me! But be warned, people won't like you covering this up!" Jeff said shaking his ass and making it flex, as well as some other parts dangle. And from the ground, you could see everything Jeff had to offer. Literally. Every fucking thing. Matt covered his eyes and Jay just shook his head, arms folded and chuckling to himself. Jeff was as bad as Adam when he wanted to be an uber brat. Jay didn't know if Adam was the bad influence on Jeff or if it was the other way around.. More than likely they were bad influences on each other.

Shannon came out and his eyes got comically wide, his mouth gaped. To his young hormonal mind, there was nothing better than someone hott and naked. Period. Be damned it was his friend. "Whoa.. too bad I left my camera at home. Damn.. Hey!" He protested when Matt covered his eyes and pushed him back inside the house. Jeff hopped down and rolled his head on his shoulders and shaking off the chill that swept through him.

Matt grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the house.

"Hey..? Rape!" Jeff screamed and Matt broke away from him as if he were fire before stalking towards the house, ignoring Jay laughing his ass off. Useless prick.

"Jason, get him inside for me." Matt grumbled, letting the screen door shut with a slam.

Jay giggled and pointed up to Adam as the blonde looked down. "He's just as bad as you." He scolded, seeing Adam gulp. "Is there a fucking towel up there?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you want it." Adam called, shit-eating grin spread across his face.

"Ugh. Jeff, get inside the fucking house before Matt blows a gasket." He slapped Jeff on the ass as the younger Hardy darted off.

Jeff yelped and covered his ass. "Bastard! I'll call rape on you too!"

"No, you won't. Adam, down here." Jay motioned for Adam with a crooked finger.

"I didn't do anything. He was already naked when I got here." Adam stated.

"I don't care, you can't stay up there, Ma'll be worried."

Adam sighed and turned before climbing down.

-xx-

"Don't you dare sit your naked ass down on my couch." Matt scolded as Jeff squatted to sit down. He raised back up and glared. "Go put some damn clothes on."

"You're not the boss of me." Jeff said, folding his arms.

"While Dad is gone, yes I am the boss of you." Matt looked into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff narrowed his. "And you're a fucking buzz kill." Hips swaying absently.

"Watch your mouth." Matt sighed.

"We have this whole house and summer to ourselves. Stop being a prudish cunt."

"Jeff.." Matt warned, clinching his teeth.

"Fine. Whatever." Jeff turned and went up to get dressed as Jay and Adam walked in.

"Ah, fine fresh cut Hardy brother family dysfunction." Jay said inhaling deeply as if he were smelling it.

"Not even on Pay-Per-View either, Jay-Jay. It's live and free!" Adam snorted a giggle and him and Jay did a little signature finger-wiggle of theirs.

"Haha." Matt said dryly. "You wouldn't even joke if the hellion was _your_ brother."

Jay scoffed and jerked a thumb towards Adam. "No. But I put up with him."

Adam glared at Jason as Matt shook his head. "Big difference. I'm gonna check to make sure he didn't climb out a window and isn't running around town nude."

Jay would not doubt this ever. There wasn't a place or thing Jeffy couldn't/wouldn't climb. The only person to rival Jeff being part squirrel was a little number by the name of John Morrison. He could climb walls. Literally. Jay never knew why Jeff and JoMo weren't an item. No, Jeff had to set his eyes on Adam. Always Adam. Eh, why bother love?

Jeff appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing only a lime green studded belt on his hips. His hand placed on the banister as he prepared to come down.

"Dammit, Jeff! That's not what I meant by clothes!" Matt shouted at him from the hallway up the stairs.

"It counts!" Jeff stomped his foot rather childishly, fists clinched at his sides.

Adam swallowed and Jay sighed. "I should make popcorn."

"We have some." Shannon entered. "Oh, dear god.." He blinked, standing by Adam and openly drooling.

"Shannon, get your damn ass back in the kitchen!" Matt hollered.

Shannon kicked at the rug and stomped back to the kitchen, muttering. "Lousy Matt.. takes my porn, won't lemme ogle naked people.."

"Clothes." Matt repeated.

"It just makes YOU uncomfortable!" Jeff shouted.

Jay nodded up the stairs. "You and him..?"

Adam shrugged innocently. "He keeps me young."

"Adam, you're the same age as me. He's only a couple years younger than you." Jay pointed out.

"Well, if you wanna get technical about it.." Adam huffed.

"Clothes now or you're grounded." Matt warned.

"You can't do that." Jeff persisted.

"I'll call Dad." The older Hardy promised.

Jeff growled, shaking in agitation. "Fine!" He stomped back towards his bedroom to dress.

Jeff trampled down the stairs later, arms folded and wearing a tank top and pair of camo shorts. Well, it was clothes.

"Imma kill him." Matt said, following.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at his brother and plopped down on Adam's lap as the blonde sat on the couch. Jay turned his head just in time to watch them curl into one another.

"Mean ole Matt, won't let me be naked. It's too hot!" Jeff pouted, burying his face in Adam's neck.

"Well, if you weren't always wearing Adam like a sweater, you wouldn't burn up." Matt pointed out.

Jeff snarled. "I don't wear him like a sweater. I wear him like a strap on."

"That makes no sense."

"Fine. I wear him like nice tight leather."

Matt rolled his eyes and dropped down in the chair. "Whatever." It had gotten tiring running after Jeff. Jeff had entered this bratty rebellious didn't-wanna-fucking-listen-to-him stage. Jeffy did what Jeffy wanted.

"Can Adam stay here?" Jeff asked, petting Adam's hair.

"No." Matt replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"S'alright, Jeff. I'll be back tomorrow. We can do something." Adam assured, sitting Jeff off of him and getting up.

"Yeah, we need to go. Mom's making dinner." Jay replied. Adam rolled his eyes. Just because Jay's parents were out of town and he was staying with the Copeland's, Judy was "Mom" now. Usually it was just Ma at best, but whatever.

Adam kissed Jeff on the forehead, they said their good-byes and Adam and Jay left.

Jeff swung his leg as it crossed over the other one, arms folded and evil look aimed directly at his brother. "You scared away my pet again."

Matt sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "They had to go home."

"Psh, yeah." Jeff got up. "Call me when supper's ready, Wench." He said making his way back up the stairs.

"And don't you fucking get naked again unless you're taking a shower!" Matt warned.

"I sleep naked, y'know! I rub my ass and my dick all over the sheets you have to handle to wash! I fucking fap too!" Jeff shouted.

Matt grimaced and heard the door slam. "Shannon, wanna help me make dinner?"

"Not really." Shannon said, sitting on the floor and watching TV.

"Eh, what the hell are you good for?" Matt mumbled as he went to the kitchen. He didn't see Shannon's sly little grin.

"Oh, lots." He wrapped his tongue around his straw and drew it into his mouth before sucking his pop dry.

**

* * *

I'm sorry. I get all squeamish when I start new fics cuz I feel bad about the old ones that seem pretty abandoned.. but I was having too much fun having Matt try to keep hold on all the nutcases here. & I'm not trying to make it sound like Jeff hates his brother or anything. Jeff's young and defiant and Matt's trying to keep a hold on him to protect him and keep him outta trouble. I'm mostly irritated these days about too over-protective Matt when it comes to Jeff & who he dates, what he does & shit in fics. So, 'cuse me if I seem a bit hypocritical. Sometimes it seems over-done & depended on too much and I don't wanna do that. Sometimes I want Jeff to be defiant of this & have his own thoughts & his own mind to do things. Matt pushes, I want Jeff to push back. Matt doesn't have a problem w/ Adam here like he usually (also over-done) does. Adam hasn't did anything wrong to Matt. Either way, this is only for fun & not to be taken too seriously. Jeff's just bratty. I also seem to have Jeff a little whiny, which I've said time & time again that irritates me. But it's over-dramatic & an act to get under his brother's skin. Like I said, bratty. Jeff can still be playful & whine, he doesn't have to be serious all the time. I've made up my mind on ages I think. This fic takes place towards the end of May. Matt's 18. Adam & Jay's 17. Jeff's 15. Shannon's 13. & the rest will be revealed during the fic. I'm not happy w/ the ages. Eh, what's it matter? Just a story.**


	3. Turn Up The Radio

**redsandman99, it's wrong to fight the naked Jeff. Unless they wanted to fight -wrestle- Jeff naked. I'd be okay w/ that (shifty-eyes) Lita4Life, thank you, I'm glad :) Rhiannamator, chp 1, so close tho! They deserve a bit of fun. We put them thru hell. Sweet beautiful angsty hell, lol. Nope, Adam is not a tranny. He's a boy w/ bitchy wife tendencies & is simply perfect in every way. Jeff just lurvs getting under his skin :P Psh, I wish they sold him at Sharper Image. It'd be a much better alarm clock than my phone. Haha, the Rainbow Brite thing just worked for Jeff, lol. (snugs) Glad you're enjoying it, Love. BellaHickenbottom, no, he cannot! Mean ole Matt... Seraphalexiel, chp 1, anywhere those two would be would be the sexiest thing ever (shrugs) Chp 2, Jay should be amused at the Hardy antics. I deff would be, lol. **

* * *

**The Enigma & the Rated-R Brat;  
Chapter three/ 'Turn Up The Radio'  
Rated; M/ L, S (some shower masturbation, thoughts of pool sex, off-key singing, Adam annoying Jay)**

Jason Reso was sleeping peacefully. But he jumped about a foot off the bed when an extremely loud, pulsating sound blasted in his ears. He sat up in a panic, clutching his heart and looking around frantically for the source of the noise that'd dare give him a heart-attack. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Adam. The blonde turned the knob all the way up on his stereo, sticking his tongue out as he started to bob his head to the music.

Jay groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, holding his ears. "Oh, god.. Adam, shit!" He shouted over the noise. Jay could barely hear himself.. especially over the beating of his heart. "Turn that shit off!" Jay covered his head with a pillow, scowling as it was jerked away from him.

Adam stood on the bed over top of him. He tossed the pillow away. "Wake up, Sleepy-head." Adam shouted, flicking that tongue out in his best (or worst) Gene Simmons impression before beginning to headbang, complete with playing air guitar to the rock that was being pumped out from his stereo system.

"Fuck, Adam! It's not even past noon! Go away!"

Adam tossed his long hair back, shaking away what strands wrapped around his forehead. "Turn up! The radio! I need the music! Gimme some more!" He sang the song that was on the classic rock radio station and Jay grimaced, covering his poor ears. Adam removed his hands. "I wanna feel it! Got to gimme some more!"

"You can't sing, you prick!" Jay shouted as Adam began to bounce, shaking him on top of the bed.

Adam stopped and tilted his head. "WHAT?"

"You heard me! Tone death bastard!"

"You can't sing either! ASS!" Adam got off him and Jay retreated back down into his covers, sighing relief as Adam cut off the music.

"Thank you. You're gonna wake the whole neighborhood." Jay mumbled tiredly, snuggling back up to go to sleep. He knew Adam wouldn't let him. But it was worth the try. Thing was, he was increasingly aware of Adam staring at him. Just staring. He could feel Adam's eyes burning a hole through the covers and he tensed in the notion that Adam was ready to jump on him. He pulled back the covers with a sigh and Adam pounced back on top of him. "Aaghugh! What're you doing, you freak! Get off!"

"Noooo! I want you up!"

"Why?"

Adam stilled, blinking down at Jay and his bottom lip quivering. "Because you love me?"

Jay snorted. "Hah! Did Jeffy teach you that trick?"

Adam twitched. "No." He sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth.

"That one too, huh? Yeah, I bet. It doesn't work for him on me, it won't work for you. Now g'way." Jay turned back over under Adam and snuzzled his head into the pillow.

Adam sighed. "Fine." He got up and off the bed and Jay sighed again as he hoped he'd get some rest. "Psych!" Adam hollered and Jay's eyes got wide, wincing as Adam jumped on him and started bouncing. "Jay, get up! Jay, get up! Wanna see Jeffy! Wanna see Jeffy!" He chanted in a sing-song rhythm.

"And you need me for that?" Jay screeched.

"Yes I do! Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Distract Matt! Distract Matt!"

Jay groaned. "Fine! Fine, bothersome little shit! Get off and let me get up!" Jay shoved Adam off and sat up, running a hand over his hair before blinking irritably at Adam. "I hate you."

Adam giggled.

"Loathe you! I despise the ground you walk on!"

"No, you don't." Adam stuck his tongue out before jerking Jay toward him a planting a huge sloppy kiss on his lips, of all places. Jay shoved him off and made a face.

"Ugh.. you got morning breath!" Jay grimaced, wiping at his mouth with his fingers.

Adam smacked his lips with a frown. "So do you."

"Well.. don't kiss me!"

Adam made a gagging sound and rolled off the bed before taking his leave. "Lesson learned there."

-xx-

Matt stood at his brother's door. Sometimes he was afraid of what he might find if he went in. But he took a deep breath and did so anyway. He sighed at what he found. Jeff was laying stretched out on his back, shirtless- and Matt could bet he was naked- the sheets twisted around his middle. One hand lay over top of his crotch, the other up above his head and a wry little smile twitched at his parted lips.

Jeff gave a broken sigh in his sleep, half snorting before smacking his lips. "Uhm, baby.." His lips curled up into a content grin as his hand flattened out against his crotch, fingers arching.

"Ugh, c'mon.." Matt reach a hand up to his head as he shook it. His attention was brought back up when Jeff giggled.

"Right. There." Jeff growled, arching his hips up. He snorted awake when he felt something hit him in the face. His eyes fluttered open. "What.. the..?" At first his tired mind comprehended nothing and he tossed the towel away from him as if it were a threat. Jeff blinked a few times, raising up and glancing around the room. "Matt.. the hell..?" He groaned, collapsing back down and rolling to his side before snuggling into his pillow.

"Get your ass up. It's noon. I'm making breakfast." Matt said, his hand on the door knob.

"In the afternoon?" Jeff yawned.

Matt shrugged. "Why not?"

Jeff cursed as Matt jerked his covers away. He turned over and glared. Matt immediately tossed the blanket back at him.

"What have I told you about sleeping naked? There could be a fire or an emergency and you wouldn't have time to dress. Start wearing pajamas to bed."

"Babies wear pajamas." Jeff reminded.

"Oh, right.. and I forgot that you're such a 'big boy'."

Jeff shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Adam thinks so." If he'd saw Matt's visible twitch, Jeff would have ignored it anyway. Jeff blinked and popped his neck. "Speaking of, I was having this wonderful dream before you interrupted me." The younger Hardy smirked.

"I know. It was evident by the happy noises you were making. Also, don't come down and let Shannon see you with _that_," Matt motioned to Jeff's balled up blanket in his lap, but clearly meaning the "morning" wood that was under it. "Go take a cold shower or something."

"I'll just jerk off."

Matt cringed. "Dammit, Jeff. Learn to not tell me your business."

"Hey, better than lying or saying I'll wait till Adam gets here to take care of it." Jeff gave a wink.

Matt put a hand on his hip. "Please tell me you're joking."

Jeff let his lips curl into a soft smile. "Of course, Big Older Wiser Wonderful Brother. Your little baby is a sweet innocent little virgin. I've never poked or have I poked and I promise to stay that way till marriage." His tone held no seriousness to that at all, especially since he uttered it in a bad "southern belle" accent. Jeff rolled his eyes. "What? I said marriage." He left out the part where him and Adam got married in front of a pond of ducks... or he might of dreamed that the other night.. Skittles and PopRocks were a bad mix before bed.

Matt sighed. "Just clean yourself up in case Adam comes over."

"He always does."

"That's my point." With that Matt left, closing the door behind him.

-xx-

Jeff grumbled as he trudged to the bathroom, he had threw on some comfy pants so he could make it there without Matt dying over him being naked. Psh, buzzkill. Jeff yawned and rubbed his eyes, stumbling into the doorframe before stepping back and getting it right on the second try. The light was clicked on and the door was closed behind him, locked so no one would come in. Adam could come in, but those odds were low since Matt would not let him even if Adam was here right now. Shannon had been known to wander in before.. but Jeff was uncomfortable having him watch him. It was like having your brother watch you knowing he was getting off on it.

Jeff snickered and fumbled with the faucets, fighting with them to get it to the right temperature. He flipped the thing up to make the shower sputter and groan before releasing a decent stream of water. Jeff shoved his pants down his hips and looked into the ever fogging up mirror. The green in his hair was fading.. Him and Adam would fix that today... or maybe tomorrow, he didn't care..

Jeff grabbed a hair band and twisted his hair up.. he didn't feel like getting it wet.

"Jeff! Your ass had better be in that shower! I hear the water running! You better not be wasting it!" Matt continued to bang on the door as he shouted.

Jeff grumbled and climbed in the shower, closing the clear plastic curtain with authority. "Yes, Dad!"

Jeff giggled as Matt presumably walked off, his muttering muffled behind the door and by the water. Jeff slouched, turning and letting himself get good and wet, relaxing under the water and letting it wake him up. He ran his hands over his body, shuddering at the warm water as it caressed his skin. He wished he had Adam in here with him. His baby looked so good all wet. Jeff reminded himself to drag him off swimming soon so they could fool around in a pool... And get tossed out like last year..

Jeff huffed. This would not do.. But then he remembered the Reso's had a pool installed last year and it should be up for use this year. They did not want Jeff in the pool. Something about his hair dye and bleeding into the pool.. But the Reso's were out of town for awhile.. except for Jay.. Jay should not mind.. If he did, Jeff had ways of making Jay give into him.. Usually in the form of Jeff begging Adam and Adam begging Jay. And when Adam and Jeff really teamed up, Jay could not resist both their puppy-dog looks. No one single human was that much of a man.

Jeff smirked at his plan for taking over the Reso's pool as he soaped up a rag and got to scrubbing himself off. His arms were first and then his front. Some reaching and groaned stretching helped him get his back. His legs were next and he bent over, wiggling his ass absently and humming as he got between his toes. The thought occurred to him that he may paint them later. Matt might bitch, but oh-well.. With another groan, Jeff raised up and rinsed himself off some before finishing. He ran the rag down his stomach, sticking his hips out some as he ran the rag over his crotch, biting his lip and arching into his hand. Fuck, he was still somewhat hard. Jeff wrapped the soapy rag around his dick, moving it up and down and stroking himself to full hardness.

He could imagine Adam on his knees in front of him, sucking him off as Jeff tugged on that wet blonde hair. Jeff would be sitting on the steps of the pool as Adam would be halfway in the water. Adam's long fingers wiggling down inside of his own swim trunks to stroke his dick as..

"Jeff! Are you done in there?" Matt bellowed from outside.

Jeff groaned, shutting his eyes and jerking on himself harder. Trying to ignore his pest brother.

"Jeffrey! Did you drown?"

"Oh, god.. Go away, Matt! Leave me alone!" Jeff yelled, clinching his teeth.

"What're you doing?"

"You wouldn't like it if I told you.." Jeff muttered, trying to contain a moan. Matt's voice was interrupting his thought process of Adam stroking his dick, pouting those lips and blowing on the head of his wet cock. He hated when Matt interrupted his fantasies with his.. well, Mattness..

"Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Kay!" Jeff growled, squeezing his cock near the head before going back to fisting himself.

Matt sighed loudly and stomped off, muttering again.

"Oh, fuck.. Adam.. shit.. that's it.. right there, you naughty slut.." Jeff gritted his teeth, cumming hard into the rag and collapsing against the wall of the shower, panting heatedly. He glared in the way of the door. Fucking Matt.. hoped he didn't hear that.. if Jeff even said it out loud.. He wasn't sure. He didn't care.

* * *

**I got some of this wrote before the Impending Doom took place (Edge having to retire). I'm still reeling, but I don't wanna get into that here. I'm coping & Imma try to return to normal-ish. This break's not been so bad. It's gave me time to rest from the frustration I was previously feeling. I dunno why I went w/ Autograph's 'Turn Up The Radio'. It was the first song to pop into my head while writing & I was too damn lazy to change it. Eh, it's played in GTA's vice City on V-Rock & gets stuck in my head from time to time. I wanna play that now..**


	4. Impressionable

**LadyDragonsBlood, haha, only a crazy person :P redsandman99, (snickers) Matty & his pest ways. Jay needs to learn he can't say no to Adam anyway. It's a losing battle ;) takers dark lover, absolutely nothing. There is nothing wrong w/ a naked Jeffy. But we all know Matt... He's an older brother. They are brothers, they will always find ways to get under the others skin. It's okay. Jeff doesn't mind easily. RKOCMJHGIRL, thank you. Seraphalexiel, well, no one ever takes a shower in my work w/out doing something dirty (shifty eyes) Yes, curiosity kills the Matt (heh, lame joke) BellaHickenbottom, neh. I'm not really going the Matt's into his brother route.**

* * *

**The Enigma & the Rated-R Brat;  
Chapter four/ 'Impressionable'  
Rated; M/ L (um.. boys painting each others nails?)**

Jay immediately braced himself as Jeff and Adam saw each other.

"Addy!"

"Jeffy!"

And ran to each other, before Jeff tackled the blonde. Jay was all too used to their flying tackle hugs. Adam went down with a slight "umph" and immediately Jeff was attacking his face with kisses like he had never seen the boy in years. Least Jeff was in clothes.

"I swear, he's like a dog." Matt muttered as he came outside.

To that, Jeff barked, growled and licked Adam's cheek. Adam made a face and gently shoved Jeff off as he sat up. Jeff got to his feet and pulled Adam up.

"C'mon, Adam, we have breakfast. Matt made pancakes and eggs and bacon."

"Can't I have waffles?" Adam asked, allowing himself to be dragged to the kitchen.

"Matt can't make those. He nearly burned the house down and destroyed the waffle maker thing." Jeff explained, glaring at Matt on the way through. Matt glared back as Adam uttered an "Oh."

Matt rolled his eyes and made his way to the living room where Shannon was sprawled out on the couch. Shannon had a spare room at the Hardy house because Shannon was there all the time, even school nights during the fall/winter months and he'd catch the bus with Jeff or something, but tonight he passed out on the couch after a sugar rush and a rapid fire video game session with Jeff. Jeff had scoffed, proclaimed the boy an amateur and stole off with Shannon's 75 cents.

Matt tugged at Shannon's pant leg. "Come on, Shanny. Breakfast is ready." He shook the boy some and Shannon snorted and blinked an eye open. He looked at Matt like he was the devil before rolling over and burying his head in the cushions. "Dammit, Shannon. Get your lazy ass up."

Shannon groaned and reached back to motion him away with his hand.

"Jeff took your money." Matt said simply.

Shannon shot up, wide eyed. "What? That bastard! That was going to a good cause! JEFF!" Shannon was up and stalking toward the kitchen as Matt tidied up the couch. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy?"

Jeff looked up from his plate and blinked. "What'd I do now?"

"My money, where is it?" He asked, reaching out to Jeff and wiggling his fingers.

Jeff placed his hands in his lap, and looked innocent. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about. I have no money."

"My 75 cents. Matt said you took it." Shannon persisted.

Jeff quirked an eyebrow, his fingers wrapping back around his fork. "And you can trust Matt?"

Shannon stopped and thought. "Well.. yeah.. he's Matt."

Jeff shook his head and licked his fork. "Wow, some awesome logic. How do you know Matt's telling the truth? Did you check your pockets?" Jeff's eyes rolled up as he tongued the fork and Adam swallowed as he watched him.

"Well, no.." Shannon checked his pockets and found nothing, his eyes narrowed. "My money is gone."

Jeff shrugged as Adam continued stuffing his face and watching through curious eyes. Jay was already on his second plate and was chugging down orange juice. "Then how do you know it didn't fall out and go down in the couch?" Jeff asked, poking at his eggs.

Shannon tilted his head and seriously thought about this. He stalked back to the living room and checked the couch.

"Hey, what're you doing? I just fixed that!" Matt scolded, chasing Shannon back into the kitchen.

Shannon folded his arms. "My money isn't in the couch, Jeff. Now gimme it."

"Matt fixed the couch though. He just said so. How do you know he didn't take it and put it in his pocket?" Jeff countered.

Shannon huffed. "Matty!"

Matt poked his head in. "What?"

"Jeff won't gimme my money!" The smaller blonde said, pointing at Jeff.

Jeff's mouth hung open. Insulted that Shannon would trust Matt more than him. Seriously, that was just wrong on so many levels.

Matt sighed. "Jeff, give Shannon his money."

Jeff folded his arms and glared. "Fine. I'll get it later."

"You get it now." Matt pointed toward the stairs and Adam and Jay shared a look as Jeff kicked at the table leg and marched up the stairs to get Shannon's quarters, mumbling all the way that he could not believe this.

-xx-

Jeff unscrewed the nail polish lid as he and Adam sat outside. "Damn Matt, cost me 75 cents." He shook his head and twisted the brush down in the polish before wiping it off on the side and brushing it across his fingernail.

Adam looked up from the ground. He was carefully painting Jeff's toenails. "But you stole the money from Shannon." He pointed out, squinting from the sun's glare.

Jeff huffed. "You and your details."

Adam shrugged and continued to brush polish on Jeff's toenails.

"Want me to do yours next?"

Adam shook his head and Jeff nudged him with the foot Adam hadn't started on yet.

"Why not? You'd look hott."

Adam shrugged again and held up the purple he was painting Jeff's toes with. "Purple's not my color."

Jeff considered this. "I dunno. I think you can rock purple purdy well, Doll." He smiled. Adam gave him a look. Jeff held up the bottle of bright green. "This then? Oh, I know!" Jeff sat up. "Red! Oh, yeah.." He nodded when Adam shook his head. "That'd be so HAWT! Jay!" Jeff yelled as Jay walked past. "Go in my room and get my red polish. It's on my dresser right as you walk in."

Jay slouched. "Do I have to?"

Both ignored Adam as he protested.

"Yes." Jeff insisted.

"What do I get out of it?" Jay asked, crossing his arms in defiance.

Jeff looked at him seriously. "I know where Matt hides his cookies."

Jay tilted his head, thought and glared. "You better not be lying." And with that he stalked into the house.

"Get the black too!"

"Where's it at?" Jay shouted.

"Beside it!"

"Kay!"

Jeff wiggled his toes and snarled his nose. "Don't smudge it, bitch."

"And what if I do?" Adam grinned wryly, leaning down to blow on Jeff's toes. "Will you spank me?" Adam said kissing the top of Jeff's foot and up to his ankle.

Jeff gave a content purr. "How 'bout you don't smudge them and I'll spank you later anyway?"

Adam sat the bottle down and crawled up to Jeff's lap, sighing contently as Jeff hugged him back.

The nail painting resumed, only interrupted by Matt coming by to say, "Jeff, people are gonna think things."

"Let them. I don't care what they think of me." Jeff said, holding his hand out and admiring his nails.

The older Hardy shook his head and sat down in a lawn chair a little ways from Jeff, watching them. After Jeff's was done- toes in purple and nails in bright green- Adam's was done with half his nail red, the other half black and his toenails red. Adam sat on the ground with Jeff, wiggling his toes apart as they dried. Matt had moved on. Shannon had popped out and stole the black to paint his nails, cuz hey, kids were impressionable.

-xx-

Later Jeff and Adam lay out on some fold-out lawn chairs, soaking up the sun as their nails dried. Jay sat on the other side of Adam, raised up in his chair and his arms crossed. John Morrison had came over to play with Shannon and the two were running around the yard, doing whatever the hell they were doing. Shannon's nails had been forgotten and were probably smudged all to hell. Morrison had his shirt off and was creeping behind a tree. Maybe they were playing hide-and-seek. Jay watched him a bit as Mor looked up the tree. He wouldn't advise him doing it. Jeff had a 'don't climb my fucking trees' policy that he enforced. Mor decided to try anyway and jumped, hugging the tree and using his feet to help him inch and wiggle closer to the branch. Jay watched in amazement as the younger boy swung up to that branch and perched on it like a fucking human squirrel. The boy giggled and looked over at Jay, placing a finger to his lips to shush him as Shannon bounded around and looked around for him. Jay shook his head at the small blonde as Shannon scratched his head.

Jeff raised his sunglasses up and glared at Morrison as the younger man frantically waved his arms. Jeff snarled. "What'd I say about my trees?"

Shannon looked up and Mor facepalmed. "I found you! Your turn!" Shannon ran off and Morrison gracefully swung down from the tree and took off after him. Okay, maybe it was a cross between hide-and-seek and tag. Jay wasn't sure they even knew what they were playing.

Jeff replaced his glasses and snuggled back down into the chair before taking Adam's hand. The blonde was laying on his stomach, almost asleep.

"I feel like such a pedophile watching him." Jay said and Adam snorted wide awake and raised up to his side.

"What?" The taller blonde yawned.

"Morrison. He's hott. I feel like a pervert." Jay nodded. He didn't see Jeff looking at him. His eyes narrowed behind his shades.

Adam shook his head and shifted over to his back. "You _are_ a pervert." He muttered, smacking his lips and taking back hold of Jeff's hand.

Jeff gazed down at Adam and sighed. He wanted to think and dwell on the thoughts that were starting to stir.. but he didn't. "Want more sunscreen lotion, Addy?"

Adam let his lips curl up into a small smile. "Yes'um. Protect the pecs." He giggled.

Jeff slid his legs over the side of the chair and grabbed the bottle, pouring some into his hand before rubbing it over Adam's chest. Adam purred in response, feeling both of Jeff's hands run up and down his chest and tummy, massaging him.

Jay cocked an eyebrow toward them. "You're not gonna start, are ya? Cuz I can leave..."

Jeff shook his head and leaned down to peck Adam on the lips. "Nope. He just makes those sounds when you rub him."

Jay nodded. "That was too much information."

Adam reached over and smacked Jay as his best friend snorted. "Asshole."

"Aweh, but I'm your asshole, Addy." Jay snickered, leaning down to make kissy noises at Adam.

Adam pushed him away. "No, you can't be _my _asshole, cuz Jeff doesn't get to play with _you_. And don't call me Addy, only Jeffy calls me Addy."

Jay made a face. "Meh... pfftt.. you two share too much." He got up and stretched. "Imma go get those cookies. Jeff, where are they?"

"Hidden in the liquor cabinet. You need a key. You'll find it in either the first or second potted plant on the right in the living room." Jeff said seriously, rubbing the lotion in on Adam's sides as the blonde squirmed.

Jay made a face. "You didn't tell me it was gonna be a treasure hunt."

"It's Matt, you should have known."

Jay grumbled and walked off, flip-flops flopping as he did so.

Jeff watched after Jay and was startled when a pair of hands took hold of his head and brought it downward. Adam kissed him softly and Jeff blinked when he pulled away.

"What's a matter, Jeffy?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nothin'." He replied, rubbing his nose against Adam's. "But, uh.. I was gonna ask you.. Do you think Jay would let us use his pool?"

"No." Adam shook his head frantically. "He won't even let me use it. Hell, he won't use it and it's his!"

"But it's just us. That big ole pool's just sitting there this summer, unused! It deserves to be used and enjoyed, Adam! Think about it. We could be swimming and playing, for free! Me and you. All soaking wet and splashing around, giggling and having fun.." Jeff negotiated.

"You just wanna fool around in the pool." Adam crossed his arms and Jeff sank back into his own chair.

"Well... yes! I do. We got kicked out of the public pool last year. I don't wanna repeat."

Adam snorted. "We jerked each other off in the pool, Jeff. They were gonna be mad. You jerked me off in the showers before hand. Face it, you're a horndog."

"Pool sex is hott and you know it." Jeff huffed. "And you love the fact that Imma horndog. You're not innocent yourself."

Adam bit his lip and started chewing on it.

"Please? We could at least swim in privacy." Jeff looked down at him.

Adam sighed. "Fine. Maybe he won't refuse if we gang up on him."

"Now that's the spirit." Jeff giggled, leaning down to capture Adam's lips again.

* * *

**I just needed some Jedam sweetness. I am in love w/ the concept of them painting each others nails... or Adam helping Jeff paint his nails & Jeff coaxing him into painting his. Eh, it's something. & I happen to like seeing them be all cute & do mundane things. I wanna start shit up w/ Jay & Mor. That'd be fun, right? Right ;P Mor's 13, like Shannon.**


End file.
